Prior to the background of the invention being set forth, it may be helpful to set forth definitions of certain terms that will be used hereinafter.
The term ‘stereoscopic artifacts’ as used herein are defined as one or more discomfort effects which might occur while watching a stereoscopic image or video, causing for example dizziness, nausea, eye-strain, etc.
The term ‘Virtual Reality’ (VR) as used herein is defined as a computer-generated environment that can generate physical presence in places in the real world or imagined worlds. Virtual reality could recreate sensory experiences, including virtual taste, sight, smell, sound, touch, and the like. Many traditional VR systems use a near eye display for presenting a 3D virtual environment.
The term ‘Augmented Reality’ (AR) as used herein is defined as a live direct or indirect view of a physical, real-world environment with elements that are augmented (or supplemented) by computer-generated sensory input such as video, graphics or GPS data. In some cases AR may be related mediated reality, in which a view of reality is modified (possibly even diminished rather than augmented), by a computer.
The term ‘near eye display’ as used herein is defined as a device which includes wearable projected displays, usually stereoscopic in the sense that each eye is presented with a slightly different field of view so as to create the 3D perception.
The term ‘virtual reality headset’ sometimes called ‘goggles’, is a wrap-around visual interface to display video or computer output. Commonly the computer display information is presented as a three-dimensional representation of real-world environments. The goggles may or may not include optics beyond the mere structure for holding the computer display (possibly in a form of a smartphone).
The use of stereoscopic 3D video photography in various fields is dramatically growing. Filmmakers, game developers as well as social mobile video platforms and live-streaming options on online video platforms, are all utilizing the visual benefits of stereoscopic 3D video photography over traditional two dimensional (2D) video. Accordingly, various technologies such as applications and systems for capturing and generating 3D stereoscopic video are developed to provide users with tools to create a stereoscopic 3D video.
Traditional three-dimensional image or video capture devices, such as digital cameras and video recorders include creating a 3D illusion by a pair of 2D images or videos. Shooting a stereoscopic 3D video, is fundamentally different and more challenging from traditional 2D video capturing. Stereoscopic 3D video photography has its rules and benchmarks. Keeping these rules and measures is fundamental to avoid discomfort artifacts in the resulted 3D video. These phenomena include for example dizziness, nausea, eye-strain, etc.
While professional 3D photographers are well aware of these rules a layman photographer will find it difficult and time-intensive to figure out how a stereoscopic 3D should be captured to avoid these discomfort artifacts.